


Call You Mine

by silversymphony



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversymphony/pseuds/silversymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendships grow and change and evolve. They evolve into something that you aren't sure you're ready for but they're something that, with time, do change without you being aware of their actual meaning to you. It isn't until Zhou Mi meets Hyukjae again after a long time apart that he notices that maybe he isn't the only one who has been having a change of heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call You Mine

It had all been literal fun and games. Getting to play sports with other celebrities, seeing friends they hadn’t really seen in quite a while, meeting with group members that they hadn’t really seen for a long while. Seeing each other. So it was with great joy that Hyukjae was more than thrilled to join the Dream Team show not only because Kangin was going to be there but because Zhou Mi would be there as well. 

 

‘How long has it been?’ Zhou Mi suddenly found himself smiling at his phone as he had received a text from Hyukjae. 

 

‘Hnn… Too long.’ 

 

‘I’m sorry I haven’t been able to catch up with you better :(‘

 

Zhou Mi could feel the sadness pouring out from Hyukjae even through text. It had been a really long time with everything Hyukjae would tell him from time to time that he would wind up doing either with Donghae or just on his own. 

 

‘You’re still going to be there, right?’ 

 

Still smiling at his phone, Zhou Mi smiled even brighter as he sent his reply of ‘of course. I can’t wait to see you!’

 

Hyukjae’s reply had been a simple heart emoji that wrote everything Zhou Mi still couldn’t dare to let his emotions feel fully for Hyukjae. 

 

***

 

Every self restraint that Hyukjae had told himself to have when he had seen Zhou Mi at the taping of the event had gone as far out of the window as soon as he had seen Zhou Mi laughing about something or another to a teammate and speaking that Mandarin so fluidly and without a care in the world. Zhou Mi noticed him, clad in the rivaling blue to his yellow, wiggled his fingers in his direction as his smile softened and he soon enough excused himself to go say hello properly to the Hyukjae who just couldn’t wipe away that silly grin that he often had when he saw someone he cherished. Someone he cherished. 

 

“Hey,” Zhou Mi said softly and watched the smile on Hyukjae’s face change by an extraordinary amount and he gasped as Hyukjae all but pounced into him. It was a brief hug to the outside world but Zhou Mi had felt that chaste kiss that Hyukjae had left on the side of Zhou Mi’s neck as he felt Hyukjae entangled on just about everywhere that Zhou Mi could feel. He laughed at the notion but also sighed into the sudden embrace and pat at the middle of Hyukjae’s back as he tried his best to keep Hyukjae’s weight afloat. 

 

“Now there’s the great relationship we have all come to know when it comes to Super Junior!” It was the voice of one of the MCs that took both of them aback and Hyukjae quickly squirmed his way off of Zhou Mi. The smile still shy on him but softer and reserved as he patted at Zhou Mi’s shoulder and they both easily spoke to the MCs during their interviews. 

 

In the sidelines - as they were both on opposing teams - they tried their best to not perk their ears up to try to listen to each other’s conversations with their teammates. This was a fruitless attempt on Hyukjae’s part as he heard mostly Mandarin that he couldn’t pick up as well. But he could pick up Zhou Mi’s laughter. That was one of the things that he often found himself smiling at himself for. That laughter was so obvious to anyone that knew and loved Zhou Mi. That laughter brought on an onslaught of so many different feelings. It was on the sidelines that Hyukjae tried to cheer Zhou Mi on and hung his head at the commentary because the poor man wasn’t doing so well playing football with the team. He tried, oh boy did he try, and he was somewhat helpful to his team at times. Except for those few times that Zhou Mi seemed to all but forget where they were, trying to push Hyukjae to the side and “accidentally” winding up with his hands on the ball when he wasn’t supposed to be touching the ball with anything but his feet. Hyukjae chuckled often and teased him a lot. 

 

Being sent to the sidelines of the game only served as an excuse for Zhou Mi to cheer on for his friends, his teammates and simply enjoy watching just how Hyukjae thrived at sports. Watching Hyukjae play around and enjoy being a teamplayer had always been fun. It was something that Zhou Mi had often praised him on when they were kissing each other raw back in Zhou Mi’s dorm. Seeing the way that Zhou Mi tried so hard and often so miserably failed at, was something Hyukjae had always pat his shoulder about but there was the occasional thing or two that Zhou Mi excelled at so gracefully and… Those were the times that Hyukjae would often wind up screwing his brains out in the excitement as some sort of “reward type thing”. It was what Hyukjae would call it afterwards, jokingly, when they lay on their backs and Hyukjae’s smile beamed up at the ceiling carelessly. Zhou Mi felt his face heat up at those thoughts that kept worming back to him. 

 

***

 

The ride back on the van was filled with the snores of Kangin and the quiet rumble of their manager chattering at who knows who over the phone up front while Zhou Mi and Hyukjae sat in the back laughing at insipid things that they both shared with each other. 

 

“How’s your drama coming along?” Hyukjae asked, ghosting the top of Zhou Mi’s hand that was resting on one of his legs carefully with his fingers. 

 

“Very nicely! I really love the team. Everyone’s making it a really fun experience and Dahae is really fun and lovely too,” Zhou Mi beamed recalling everyone he was working with. 

 

“I hope it’s not being too lovely,” Hyukjae gave him half joking half serious eyes when it came to that warning tone. 

 

But Zhou Mi’s laughter was voisterous and as he leaned in to whisper to his ear, he squeezed the thigh he was holding on to. “Trust me, the only one I want to be lovely with is you.” 

 

Mandarin. How Hyukjae felt it unfair when Zhou Mi spoke it and he didn’t understand it. He frowned at Zhou Mi who simply kept smiling at him and let that lecherous hand of his keep getting higher and higher on his thigh. Hyukjae bit at his lip, eyes squeezed tight as Zhou Mi was starting to not play fair in the back of that van. “Mi…”

 

Zhou Mi’s grin was the one thing that resonated all the way until they were both in Hyukjae’s dorm room. 

 

As the door closed and was locked behind them, Hyukjae draped his arms over Zhou Mi’s shoulders. “I told you not to tease me about my height with them,” Hyukjae jokingly growled at the thought as he looked hungrily up at Zhou Mi. 

 

“But they ate it all up,” Zhou Mi huffed as he felt Hyukjae’s breath tickle at the base of his neck. “It was you who went a little over the line with that hug.” 

 

“I can't help it, I like the way I feel wrapped around you like that.”

 

“You mean like this?” And Zhou Mi bent down to hug Hyukjae tightly against him and lifted Hyukjae in the embrace once again. He chuckled as he felt Hyukjae was hugging him in that position with his arms encircled over his shoulders, slender legs wrapped around his back. Zhou Mi’s sudden laughter was muffled against his shoulder as he heard the surprised exclamations Hyukjae made. 

 

“You know I never mean that maliciously,” Zhou Mi said as he properly hung onto Hyukjae, walking towards the nearest wall and making Hyukjae’s back rest against it. Zhou Mi ran a thumb over that deliciously full lower lip causing Hyukjae's pout to deepen even further “Don't do that. You know what I do to pouts.”

 

It was a blatant challenge as Hyukjae protruded his bottom lip further, begging to have it taken my Zhou Mi's inevitable kiss. And kiss he did. Hyukjae moaned as he felt Zhou Mi run a finger over his head, sliding the headband on Hyukjae’s hair off of it to allow him better access to cling to the back of Hyukjae’s head. Zhou Mi kissed as enthusiastically as he smiled. As loudly as he laughed. Hyukjae loved the way that Zhou Mi traced the outline of his lips with his tongue. The way he sucked on his lips and nibbled on them and had him moaning desperately for more. And the way that Zhou Mi’s tongue ever so carefully pried open his mouth had him moaning a very muffled call of Zhou Mi’s name into their kiss. The slide and pull of Zhou Mi’s tongue had always been astonishing to Hyukjae and he wrapped his arms tighter on Zhou Mi’s shoulders because of this feeling. He adored feeling Zhou Mi’s nose nudge against his cheek and doing the same in turn to him. This was too much. It had been far too long since the two had been like this and he couldn’t help it when one of his hands had unlatched itself from Zhou Mi’s shoulder and slid down Zhou Mi’s chest only to be settled over his own growing erection. He groaned as he stroked at himself softly and whimpered as he felt Zhou Mi pull away from his kiss. “Mi?” 

 

Zhou Mi did his best, keeping Hyukjae elevated. He pulled far away from Hyukjae’s body to see where his hand lingered. “What are you doing there?”

 

Hyukjae looked between them, his hand still on his hard-on. “This?” He asked, delighted to see the way Zhou Mi’s eyes followed the movements of his hand as he continued to stroke himself. “See something you like, handsome?” 

 

Zhou Mi looked up just in time to see the way Hyukjae’s eyes fluttered shut and see that fiendish tongue trace away at his upper lip, pause for a second, and continue its leisurely path around the rest of Hyukjae’s mouth. “Damn it, Hyukjae.” Zhou Mi swallowed the lump in his throat and nipped at Hyukjae’s lips once again. A simple tug since the destination of his mouth was simply on it’s way down his chin and settled on Hyukjae’s neck as he held on tightly to Hyukjae and moved them both swiftly towards another part of Hyukjae’s bedroom. “Do you still have everything in the same place?” 

 

Hyukjae nodded against him. 

 

“Okay. I’m gonna set you down and by the time I’ve gathered everything and lost my clothes in the process as well, you better be butt naked yourself, okay?” 

 

Hyukjae chuckled and kissed the top of Zhou Mi’s head before he was placed down on to his bed. He looked back at his bed and a smile formed on his lips as he remembered the way he had taken Zhou Mi here last time they were both in the room. But the way that Zhou Mi was taking charge this time? It felt like it was something that Zhou Mi rarely did. Like it was something that Hyukjae had to instigate and reassure Zhou Mi that yes, he did want him on top. Hyukjae smiled and stroked at Zhou Mi’s back who only turned back and smiled at him as he scourged around in the drawer on Hyukjae’s bedside table. As Hyukjae was wiggling out of his shorts and kicked off his socks, he heard Zhou Mi make a triumphant sound as he had found the bottle of lube and stash of condoms he kept around for this type of occasion. When Zhou Mi turned around with his finds, he found himself staring at Hyukjae waggling his eyebrows at him as he removed the intrusive underwear from himself giving him ample view of the gorgeously aroused Hyukjae in front of him. Now he couldn’t help but lick his lips and moan at the sight. 

 

“Where do you want me?” Zhou Mi asked, tossing aside his own clothing and reaching down to stroke himself. 

 

Those hungry eyes were looking at Zhou Mi’s hand and the prize it was holding. “Like you had me. This way you can actually see me,” he grinned and laughed as Zhou Mi caught the meaning behind his words. 

“Oh, trust me, I see you more than I should.” 

 

“Do you?” Hyukjae asked as he once approached Zhou Mi, both as naked as they had come into the world and full of so much yearning for each other… He placed both of his hands on Zhou Mi’s sides, tracing the outline up Zhou Mi’s body until he rested both of them on his chest and stood on his tip toes, bending his face upward, asking Zhou Mi for a kiss that didn’t really need any asking for. 

 

Zhou Mi met the asking lips with his softly, nudging them together carefully with one of his hands on Hyukjae’s back and the other tugging at Hyukjae’s chin to pull him even closer. “Hyukjae.” 

 

“Finally,” Hyukjae gusted, pulling away from the kiss. 

 

“Hnn?” 

 

Hyukjae smiled at the confused look on Zhou Mi’s face. “You should say my name more, Mi.” And he watched as it dawned on Zhou Mi that he hasn’t really called him that in a while. It was always “Eunhyuk”. Always the business name. Not the name he breathed out into his ear while they were making out. The name that poured out of every fiber of his being as they came together. The name that made Hyukjae, his; Zhou Mi’s. 

 

“Hyukjae.” Zhou Mi leaned closer to him, wrapped his arms on Hyukjae’s back. Hissing at the friction of their bodies, Zhou Mi placed a kiss on the side of Hyukjae’s head as their hug sealed them together. “Hyukjae,” whispered into his ear. “Hyukjae,” uttered as he kissed Hyukjae’s jawline. “Hyukjae,” as he pulled back lightly and looked into Hyukjae’s eyes. “Hyukjae…” 

 

Hyukjae wasn’t on the verge of tears. He really wasn’t. His eyes just casually decided that maybe a little extra moisture was needed on his face. Possibly. Maybe. When he blinked his eyes, trying to get rid of the very obvious moisture that needed an escape, he gasped as he felt Zhou Mi kiss away at the edges of his eyes. 

 

“Why are you one to get so easily emotional, Hyukjae?” 

 

Instead of looking into Zhou Mi’s eyes, Hyukjae buried his face into Zhou Mi’s chest again. “You don’t understand how much I like hearing you say my name, Mimi.” 

 

Zhou Mi smiled at the top of Hyukjae’s head and swiftly pulled Hyukjae’s attention back to him. “Do you want to hear me say it in different forms?” He asked and grinned at Hyukjae’s questioning eyes. “In every imaginable way… Calling for you as we kiss,” he bent down and placed a soft kiss on Hyukjae’s lips. “As I put you in a higher place, face to face to me,” and he pulled on Hyukjae’s body to get it back up, causing Hyukjae to hold on for dear life as Zhou Mi suddenly placed him back around him. “Can you do me one favour, though?” 

 

Hyukjae hummed as Zhou Mi placed the bottle of lube and condoms on Hyukjae’s hand. 

 

“Can you moan out my name the way I love to hear you say it?” Zhou Mi’s smile beamed at Hyukjae as he held on to Hyukjae’s butt with his hands and made sure to teasingly outline Hyukjae’s entrance. 

 

Hyukjae moaned at the feeling of Zhou Mi’s teasing fingers. “Mi, take me…” 

 

“Are you sure you’re going to be fine just against the wall?” Zhou Mi nudged his nose at Hyukjae’s cheek and smiled as he felt it rub up against him in a nod. “Okay. If you’re fine with it…” Kisses muffled Hyukjae’s groan as a slick finger was carefully inserted inside of him. He once again wrapped his arms over Zhou Mi’s shoulders tightly. Running his fingers appreciatively over Zhou Mi’s hair as they kissed and Zhou Mi all but swallowed Hyukjae’s moans and pleas for Zhou Mi to be inside of him. 

 

“Patience,” Zhou Mi muttered as he finally stretched out Hyukjae’s ass and teased Hyukjae with the tip of his condom clad cock. “Do you want me?” He asked, teasingly nipping at Hyukjae’s jaw. 

 

Hyukjae scoffed and pulled at Zhou Mi’s hair, making sure they had eye contact for his answer. “I wouldn’t be here this naked and hard for you, big guy. Now, get going on getting inside of me and—”

 

Zhou Mi was perfectly slick. Perfectly stunning as he moaned, filling up Hyukjae just right as he changed the elevation of Hyukjae’s body. Perfectly fit to Hyukjae’s mouth and simply Hyukjae as a whole. Hyukjae sighed into the kisses and the feeling of having Zhou Mi thrust into him. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this angle?” Hyukjae’s breath rattled in pleasure, adjusting himself to make sure he met Zhou Mi’s thrusts with his hips. 

 

“More than okay,” Zhou Mi murmured, kissing Hyukjae’s cheek. “I forgot how lovely you felt.” 

 

“You always know just how to charm a guy,” Hyukjae smiled shily as he felt the heat crawl up to his face. “I missed you,” he muttered into the soft kisses they kept having. 

 

Zhou Mi sighed and leaned his forehead against Hyukjae’s. “I always- always hope you’re doing okay, Hyukjae. I try to distance myself so much but, I think I’m just trying to hide from you.” 

 

Hyukjae exhaled shakily and stroked Zhou Mi’s cheek. “Why are you hiding?” 

 

“I just… is this okay? Am I okay?” 

 

“Oh, Zhou Mi… You are more than okay. You have always been more than okay. Why wouldn’t you be okay?” 

 

Zhou Mi stilled in his motions and gulped. “Because… Am I not just a passing fling for you, Hyukjae?” 

 

Hyukjae all but cringed at those words. He nudged at Zhou Mi’s nose with his and looked firmly into Zhou Mi’s eyes. “You’ve never, ever been a passing ship to me, Mi. We long ago crossed that line. Did you not feel that as well?” 

 

Zhou Mi nodded softly. “I felt it a lot. A long time ago…” 

 

“Then,” Hyukjae shifted lightly and caused both of them to groan at the sudden movement, “can I call you mine?”

 

Zhou Mi’s breath hitched and he wasn’t about to become the one to wind up in tears this time around. He swore that he wasn’t going to be… “You want me?”

 

Hyukjae nodded. “Do you want me?” 

 

They both smiled stupidly at each other as their embrace became tighter. Tighter than they ever thought possible. And Zhou Mi just had to be the delivish one and resume his now torturingly drawn out thrust. 

 

“Zhou Mi.” 

 

“Just yours then,” Zhou Mi whispered into Hyukjae’s ear and resumed the pace of his thrusts. Everything inside of Zhou Mi had always screamed in want of Hyukjae. Ever since the kisses had begun to be more of than the casual lingering kisses between friends. Since they lead to quiet exploration and yearning to know more. When Hyukjae first moaned out his name beneath him. Zhou Mi had been Hyukjae’s for so long already… 

 

Their mouths meeting, parting momentarily and coming back to rest with each other. The gentle strokes of their tongues seemed to accentuate the strokes of Zhou Mi’s hand over Hyukjae’s cock. “Come for me, Hyukjae.” 

 

Heavy breathing, half said swear words, moans and meldings of their names and indescribable words, different languages, all in symphony with the insatiable rhythm of Zhou Mi’s hand, his hips thrusting into Hyukjae, the meeting of those hips by Hyukjae’s. They were tired. Happy. Exhilarated. 

 

“Ah! Zhou Mi…” 

 

Hyukjae. Hyukjae.

 

So much. Not enough. Too much. 

 

Zhou Mi felt the moan of Hyukjae’s release on his shoulder. Over the mole that Hyukjae had often mused about and had a tendency to draw little circles over whenever Zhou Mi was either lacking a shirt or had a partially nicely revealing shirt to tug away at for hindering the view. The one Hyukjae kissed often and mumbled who knew what into it. 

 

The way Hyukjae tightened around Zhou Mi made his thrusts harder to get through but allowed him to reach his own ending swiftly. He was sure he had worn out Hyukjae’s name by the end of everything but Hyukjae simply mopped away the beads of sweat from Zhou Mi’s brow and kissed the top of his head and just smiled at him sweetly. That smile that he had seen on Hyukjae countless times but never knew the full meaning of until just a few minutes ago. 

 

“Just mine then.” 

 

Zhou Mi nodded lightly and finally gave his aching arms a rest as Hyukjae was set down. He watched as another pout suddenly formed on Hyukjae’s mouth. “Please don’t tell me I already screwed things up…” 

 

Helping Zhou Mi get rid of the now thoroughly used condom, and finding some random article of clothing to mildly clean themselves with, Hyukjae simply tugged on Zhou Mi’s hand and they both fell back onto Hyukjae’s bed. “The only problem now is that you aren’t holding me as tightly as I love to be held by you. 

 

The mirthful laughter that escaped Zhou Mi was one that was always a welcome sound to Hyukjae’s ears. “Then I’ll love to hold you for as long as you allow me to.” 

 

Hyukjae smiled as Zhou Mi all but encased him in his embrace. “I’ll make sure you keep your word then, mister." 

 

“It’s a deal then,” Zhou Mi chuckled into Hyukjae’s hair. 

 

They squirmed for a while and writhed next to each other. Barely keeping away from each other’s touch. And as Zhou Mi awoke in the middle of the night feeling the inevitable cold as they both had fallen asleep in the nude, he pulled a blanket over both of their bodies and kissed at Hyukjae’s shoulder. “Just yours.” He cuddled close to Hyukjae who quickly latched back on to him and he followed Hyukjae into whatever dreams lay ahead for just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little crack ship of mine that I had to get out of my system ^^;


End file.
